ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Kord
Kord, deity of strength, appears as a hugely muscular man with long red or grey hair and beard, wearing bronze gauntlets and boots, and a fighting girdle of red leather. Kord is the patron of athletes, especially wrestlers. A hedonistic being, he is known for tackling physical challenges of all sorts just for the fun of it. He is also reputed to have dallied with beautiful humans, elves, or even giants, and tales are told of the great heroes that are born of such liaisons. He fights with his intelligent dragon-slaying greatsword Kelmar, and when wounded he often enters an intense blood rage. Fighters and athletes revere him. He is a mercurial god, unbridled and wild, who summons storms over land and sea; those who hope for better weather appease him with prayers and spirited toasts. He gives few commands: * Be strong, but do not use your strength for wanton destruction. * Be brave and scorn cowardice in any form. * Prove your might in battle to win glory and renown. Dogma Kord loves physical challenges and contests, and he promotes nonlethal sports as a method for resolving disputes among his followers. His teachings say that the strong and fit should lead the weaker, and that bravery is the greatest quality anyone can have, ruler and citizen alike. Everyone should scorn cowardice, says Kord. Worship Kord’s clerics are expected to be leaders. They value strength but not domination. They train people to become stronger, organize athletic tournaments, and participate in challenging physical activities. Doubting their fitness is a grave insult, and they go to great lengths to prove their physical abilities (although they realize the difference between difficult and suicidal challenges). They favor attire in red, bronze, and white. Would-be clerics of Kord come into the faith one of two ways. Most succeed on some feat of strength (often at a local carnival or sporting competition), drawing the admiration of a cleric of Kord. Less often, a youth attains notoriety for his sickly nature, but a cleric of Kord notices how passionately the child craves strength. Either way, becoming a cleric of Kord involves rigorous physical training, including calisthenics, running, and practice in any number of specific sports. Temples A temple to Kord is often a sprawling dwelling, spacious and airy. Some feature gymnasiums, extensive baths, fields for athletic competition, and gladiator arenas. They provide training for nearly every physical endeavor. Prayers Kord favors rhythmic chanting and clapping, the louder the better. Many of his chants feature syllables that exist strictly to maintain the rhythm, such as "Ah re, ah ree, Kord the Mighty…" Rites Kord's rites are brief, lasting just a few minutes. They're joyous, dancing ceremonies at the end of a battle or a long-term feat of strength, such as raising a barn or moving stones to form a hedgerow. Quests Kord's followers love any quest where they can prove their strength, especially if it involves direct competition with someone else. Winning in a gladiator arena, climbing an unassailable mountain, and slaying a great wyrm dragon are all pleasing to Kord. Aspects Avatars: Kord makes little use of avatars, preferring to experience the world himself, though he occasionally sends an avatar to congratulate an athlete or adventurer who has just completed some epic achievement, or to oversee a contest to ensure its fairness. Herald: A titan is Kord's favorite herald. Allies: Allies are bralani eladrins, ghaele eladrins, and Huge earth elementals. Relics: Belt of the champion, sword of mighty thews. Category:Deities